


Knights of the round table

by Whovian_in_baker_street



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Childhood Friends, Destiny, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, knights of the round table - Freeform, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_in_baker_street/pseuds/Whovian_in_baker_street
Summary: This fic is a merlin au about a group of friends who have been friends since childhood two have a bond and destiny far more intertwined than either of them know.I’m gonna try and post once a week maybe more but I don’t want to promise that and not be able to deliver
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	1. 1- The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I’m so excited to be doing it I will admit I’m not the greatest writer but hoping it will be ok. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell if there is anything I can Improve on. Not entirely sure how many chapters it will be but will let you know when I do =}

Camelot caravan park was always buzzing with people in the summer holidays, it had every thing for all families. However there is one group of friends that looked forward to every summer and being reunited. Merlin, Arthur and his half-sister Morgana, Gwen and her brother Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine. The group called themselves the knights of the round table due to the fact that they ate lunch everyday at this round table in the castle park on Camelot's grounds and each of them also had an obsession with medieval knights and ladies.

Each summer they would come together, have the greatest adventures and lots of laughs. They wished each summer would never end. But they did at end of each summer they would have to separate and go back to their ordinary lives, go to school and wait to be reunited.

At the end of the summer in 2010 when they were around 13-14, they had been playing together all day not wanting to go back to their own caravans

“Guys have you seen the time?” Leon questioned the whole group as they were all climbing off the frame they had all been racing up.

“ oh my yeah wow time really does fly when your having fun” Morgana remarked with a little chuckle as she said it.

All of a sudden Lancelot cleared his throat and with a determination in tone and his stance said “ before we all part ways I have something I want to say”.

Merlin and Arthur both looked at each knowing full well what was about to to happen he had come to them to ask for advice about what he was about to say and how to do this.

Lancelot continues “ This is probably be a surprise to some of you but I just can’t keep it in any more” now spinning round and taking Gwen by the hand he says “ Gwen I have loved you for a while now, and I hope you might consider joining me on a date and becoming my girlfriend?”

After what was probably one of the longest few seconds in Lancelot life Gwen opens her mouth “ well I thought you’d never ask !’ She exclaimed. Reaching up putting her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. A round of “awws” and “Whoos” erupted from the group with Merlin and Arthur smirking at each other feeling proud that they helped bring them together. 

After much congratulations and teasing the group started to part ways to get back to their own caravans and give the new couple a few moments before have to separate themselves. Arthur, Merlin and Morgana started to walk together as their caravans were in the same direction and always walked together.

Merlin noticing the great dragon clubhouse looks at Arthur. “ Hey Arthur we have a bit of time don’t we you want a quick game of pool before we go back I have a quid in my pocket” Merlin asked him.

“Yeah sure. Morgana do you want to head back without me and let dad know I’ll be like 10 to 15 minutes?” He said swinging his head round to Morgana

“of course don’t be to long though dad will kill you if your late for dinner” she replied with a sharp tone to her voice

”yeah won’t take me too long to beat him” he replied with a laugh at the end

a “ yeah right” being called by merlin seconds after.

The two race to the club. Merlin sets up and brakes as its his pound they use.

“I can’t believe he actually went for in front of everyone, I didn’t think you’d be right” Arthur said taking his shot and hitting a red across the table.

“ but I’m always right, clever, handsome. No what what you going to say?”he remarked with a smirk across is face.

” No not exactly just that your not as much of an idiot as you appear to be” Arthur grinned potting one of his red balls

This went backwards and forwards for a bit joking around. Both of them are always competitive each trying to one up the other after an impressive shot and in the end Arthur did win by the smallest of margins.

“ damn your are good. I want a rematch this evening alright” merlin said

” your on, listen Ive got to get back but I’ll see you later clot-pole” he told merlin as he put cue on the table 

“ see you this evening dollop-head” Merlin called as Arthur made his way out.

* * *

Later that evening after they all got changed and had dinner. It was their final night. Their families had gathered one last time at the great dragon for a night of fun and games. Gwen and Lancelot of course took every chance they could to be together. Merlin and Arthur did have their rematch which of course went exactly the same. competitive and banter flying between them but in the end Arthur won again.

”Ok fine I concede your just better at this than me” Merlin said throwing his hands up.

“Yeah I guess so I’m just that good” Arthur said smiling

“hey wanna go next door to the arcade I can see if I can beat you at something in there” merlin asked.

with a nod from Arthur they both rushed to ask if they could go and if they could have some money to. After getting a tenner each off of their respective parents they rushed to the arcade.

They played lots of different games the started with winning some sweets and eating them. They played a few shooting and racing games each winning a few. They were sat in one of the racing car games.

”I bet I can dance better than you shall we go on the dance mat?” Merlin asked 

“why not but I get to pick the song” Arthur responded 

Arthur chose happy by Pharrell he liked the beat. They both did quite for the first minute or so, but then apparently Arthur has two left feet as Merlin predicted because suddenly he manages to trip both of them up and they both ended tangled up on the floor of the dance mat.

Just when they had both given up trying to get up they heard Gwaine “well what have we got here?’” He grinned at them 

“Nothing” they both replied simultaneously.

“You guys need help up?” He asked still with a massive grin on his face holding out a hand to each of them helping them up. It was at this point they realised that the rest of the Knights were there as well even Gwen and Lancelot.

”it appears Arthur can’t dance for shit” merlin nervously laughed out. Then the rest of the group then joined in.

leon then spoke “ I can’t believe it is our last night!”

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much, I cant believe we all leave tomorrow “ Gwen exclaimed pulling Lancelot in as if she wasn’t going to let him leave.

“Hey don’t worry guys the knights of round table will always be friends though it all!” Arthur proclaimed with a little “whoo” from the rest of the group.

With that they all went back to the club and one by left for the night and then next day all left Camelot and couldn’t wait to return next year to their little kingdom. 


	2. 2- A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have past and even though the Knights have moved and separated their bonds as well a friendship is as strong as ever.
> 
> Things being to be set in motion for two of the knights to be closer than even they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just want to say thank you so much for reading my fic it means so much to me.
> 
> This is kinda a shorter chapter sorry not sure it turned out as well as i hoped it to but  
> I hope you like this chapter 😁

Its been 10 years since the summer Lancelot and Gwen got together. All now grown up Lancelot and Gwen got married last year in a beautiful ceremony and of course all the knights were in the wedding party.

Each of them of finished school went on to further education merlin went on to do English literature to become a writer. Arthur and Morgana studied business to please their father and take over the business one day. Gwen became a nurse and Lancelot is still training to be a doctor. Elyan is opening his own bakery. Leon is working his way to become a museum curator. Gwaine and Percival actually work for the same construction company and hope to start their own one day. But even though they hadn’t been to Camelot in years they all still made time to get together as much as they could.

Merlin was sat in his little flat in Cardiff not knowing where to start packing for his big move to London for more opportunities to get published and different inspiration. But the trouble was he did want to pack so he was procrastinating like hell and texts the knights group chat.

* * *

**Knights of the round table:**

**Merlin - any of you lot know here I should start with packing up my flat?**

**Gwen - start with with all your ornaments and stuff that just sitting out on your sides.**

**Percival - you should also get the stuff off your walls as well.**

**Morgana - yeah just make it feel a bit less homey and that will motivate you to do the rest!**

**Merlin - Thanks guys your the best, I’m just so board of Packing I don’t even have Gaius helping me any more he had go as he was on call.**

**Percival - aw man that sucks**

**Gwaine - yeah total suckage.**

**Gwen - its a shame none of us our near to help.**

**Merlin - well you guys are just useless aren’t you =)**

**Arthur - just as useless as you huh🤣**

**Leon - totally Ha!**

**Lancelot - yeah your the one that’s friends with us 😂**

**Arthur - I miss you guys when are we next meeting?**

**Morgana - soon I hope !!**

**Gwaine - we will see to it.**

**Merlin - yeah defiantly once I get settled in we should see about meeting. ⚔️**

**Arthur -⚔️**

**Gwen- ⚔️**

**Lancelot - ⚔️**

**Gwaine -⚔️**

**Morgana - ⚔️**

**Percival - ⚔️**

**Leon - ⚔️**

* * *

Merlin then actually starts to do as the knights suggested he firsts takes down all his photos that he has on his walls reminiscing when he takes down one of him and knights remembering just how perfect that last day was with them in the summer of 2010 Lancelot and Gwen getting together and having so much fun with Arthur in the evening. After a lot of procrastination while reminiscing and a lot of wrapping. He then starts boxing up all the books he has and again he can’t help but think about the gang then he comes across books that were presents or suggestions from them hoping it really wouldn’t be long till he can see them. He thought at least when he moves he will be in the same country as them so It will be hopefully be a bit easier to see them.

Two days pass and with the help of his uncle Gaius Merlin managed to pack his flat a put every thing into the removal van he had arranged. He was now on the train looking out the window watching everything zoom pass. Thinking about excited and nervous he his for his newest adventure and the time ahead. On 28 Albion Street. 


	3. 3 - reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 reunion, 2 beers and 3 awkward moments what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking it out so far hope you enjoying it so far. Please do for get to leave a comment to tell if there is any thing I can improve on.
> 
> I think it will be about 20 chapter might be more but just put 20 for now hope that’s ok

Merlin had been in London for a couple of days now setting things up the best thing he loves about his new flat is that it is much bigger so he is able to to get a proper desk for himself to do his writing at. Merlin was on his way out to go to the local furniture store to see if the had any nice cheep desks that he could use, when he just saw this flash of blond that looked so familiar it for a second made him thought he was going crazy. He manage to this really nice basic desk that he was able to tuck in the corner of his living room to work on. A couple of days pass and Merlin does believe he is getting crazier and crazier as he kept seeing the same flash of blond over and over again but he just puts it down to to being lonely in a new place and a neighbour that has blond hair that might like slightly like Arthur it did make him wonder why he kept thinking of Arthur rather than any of the other Knights though.

* * *

Arthur had always felt pressure from his family particularly his farther but these last couple years since he graduated everything seemed to have ramped up, now being an integral part of the company. He has been feeling like he is constantly on the go like there is always something to do. The worst of it is going back to his empty flat. He’s met people of course but none of them were the right one in the end. He had always thought that being BI finding a partner would be easy but it really wasn’t. 

Arthur one day was leaving his flat for another long boring day at work when all of a sudden he has these two long arms jump up and wrap his neck with a “guess who?”. Arthur was obviously quite scared until he heard the voice he would know that voice anywhere.

”Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed spinning round to Hug him back.

”You know it” Merlin replied with a smirk on face.

”What... oh my god what are you doing here?’ He questioned.

“you know I was moving to London well I moved in just down the street, I had no idea you lived round here, I thought I kept catching glimpses of you the past couple of days but wasn’t sure until just now and of course I had to say hi” merlin explained so excited he could barely keep still.

Arthur looking at him just gob-smacked “I-I can’t believe that, that’s amazing I missed you so much, look I have got dash to work and you probably have stuff to do. but you should so come by this evening around 7 - 7:30 when I get in from work and you can catch me up on your adventures yeah?” Arthur asked

“Missed you too, definitely text me when your ready for me and I can swing by here yeah?” Merlin replied still unable to keep still.

”yay this is gonna be so fun I’ll see you later” Arthur said as he started walk away.

“see you later” Merlin called after him. He started to continue on so happy that he actually knew some one round here that he didn’t feel so scared anymore.

Arthur went off to work with one of the biggest grins on his face, so big in fact that one of co-workers asked him what made him so happy. His day went so quickly as he was so happy to know after all this time one of his closest friends was near. Maybe just maybe he wouldn’t feel so lonely.

* * *

Later that day.

**Arthur - Hey I have just got in you can come over when ever you are ready, Also I’m starving do you wanna order some food or have you eaten?**

**Merlin - cool I’ll be round in 10 if that’s alright, and ordering food sounds awesome.**

**Arthur - yay I’ll see you when you get here.**

Arthur then decided to quickly get out of his suit before merlin came over, after spending most of his time figuring out what to wear like he was a teenager again. He heard the doorbell ring out, he dashes to open to door and see Merlin with beers in his hands. “ you alright dollop-head, thought I would provide some refreshments.” Merlin said motioning with the beer.

“Not too bad clot-pole, and awesome as I’m really not sure what I have in” he said chuckling. After they had figured out what they were eating Merlin started to tell Arthur all about his move and all the hopes he’s for him getting published in London. Once Merlin had finished he asked Arthur what it was like now out in the working world, so Arthur told him all about his tyrant of a farther as well as all of pressure he has feeling. It’s at this point that they started to get a bit deep.

“Soo” Merlin said with a cheeky tone “ in this big flat all by self huh. It’s just Gwaine and I reckoned you were seeing someone and didn’t want to tell us yet.” He continued 

After letting out a little laugh he said “no been on a few dates but no one really stuck though, what about you no one back in Cardiff worth sticking around for?”.

”nah not really, kinda the same, no one felt right you know?” Merlin replied 

“Yeah its just hard to find someone who is as easy to talk” Arthur Agreed 

“Defiantly” Merlin blurted slightly a bit too eager. After a few short but slightly awkward moments of silence, they were finally broken by the sound of the doorbell. They payed for their food, as they began to eat as they started to reminisce about old times at Camelot. 

“Do you remember the morning Lancelot asked Gwen out?” Arthur asked 

“Oh yeah how nervous he was bless him still can’t believe they are married now” Merlin said with a grin on his face.

”I still can’t believe he followed your advice and asked her out in front of everyone.” Arthur said 

“yeah I believe you mentioned that as well as how clever and handsome I am, later on in the day when I beat you at pool” Merlin chuckled.

“Your memory’s slipping mate I believe I beat your arse twice that day” Arthur replied laughing.

“Nah I was hoping yours was, anyway I’m not the one who can’t dance for shit as I remember you took us both later day” Merlin exclaimed.

”Touché touché” Arthur said Merlin the went all silent worried that he had offended Arthur but after a little while they fell back to banter and talking. It then it started to get late so Merlin had to excuse himself.

”it’s got late now, i should probably get home you’ve got work tomorrow and I guess I have to do stuff tomorrow.” Merlin explained with a slight sadness in his voice.

“yeah I guess. I’m so excited your here though we should defiantly find stuff to do together.” Arthur said with equal sadness and excitement.

“Oh yeah definitely, we should something soon, but I’ll see you later dollop-head” Merlin said.

“See you later colt-pole” Arthur replied

Both went in for a hug more intimate and longer than either of them were prepare for. Separating they gave each other nod and Merlin started to head home with both of them happier than they have been in over a year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to mention this is obviously set in the present time but COVID does not exist so it was ok that they can be that close just thought i would clarify that.


	4. Hike to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day for a Beautiful hike why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I do hope you are enjoying this just a cool little chapter.  
> Don’t forget any feedback is always appreciated.

It had been a couple of days since Merlin and Arthur had seen each other. Arthur was at work it was one of the longest most boring days of a very most very boring week work wise. It finally got to Friday the start of the weekend Arthur was overjoyed, he knew he wanted to get out and do something this weekend but wasn’t sure what. This is when he thought of merlin and decided to text him to see if he wanted to do something.

**Arthur - Hey I have been stuck inside a boring office all week do you want to get out and do something tomorrow?**

**Merlin - of course that would be awesome, what did you have in mind?**

**Arthur - I was thinking go for the complete opposite to indoor, I was thinking maybe a hike I know this great place not to far just out side the city.**

**Merlin - That sounds perfect what time shall go?**

Arthur at this couldn’t help but give an involuntary grin, after a few seconds he actually replied.

**Arthur - kinda early maybe around 9 or 10?**

**Merlin - sounds great shall we split the difference and go for 9:30**

**Arthur - awesome see you then 😁**

**Merlin - seen you then 😀**

Arthur but his phone down and tried to to get to the end of the day, it was a struggle but the idea of his hike with merlin the next day kept him going. Merlin to was also so giddy when Arthur texted, he was just sat at his desk with a massive case of writers bock so welcomed the distraction. After they had arranged to meet Merlin tried to write a bit more but it was futile so end up procrastinating doing any thing that mean’t he wasn’t writing till he ended up just giving up and watching tv waiting till he could go to bed and it be the next day.

* * *

The next day both Arthur and merlin were up at the crack of dawn getting the selves ready for their adventure ahead. Each of them then waited impatiently until it got to 9:30 and they could meet each other outside. They walked to Arthur’s car as even though its not far they still had to drive to grounds. Arthur broke the silence that had enveloped the car once the had got in. “hey I was thinking” Arthur said

”oh don’t do that you know how much it hurts your head” merlin interrupted giggling.

“So you don’t want to stop for coffee before we start the hike then no” Arthur replied sarcastically.

”now that might just be one of the best ideas you have ever had “ Merlin replied with a grin and reviced a playful punch from Arthur

”hey no fair when your driving and I can’t retaliate unless I want to kill us both” Merlin said with a disappointment to his voice and if he was truthful we was disappointed that he couldn’t be playful with Arthur in that moment.

“Sucks to be you doesn’t it ” Arthur replied with cheeky tone and another punch to Merlin’s upper arm.

”Prat” merlin seared back. They stopped grab the coffees as well as a cheeky muffin and a little while later arrived at Albion National park.

“Albion, like our street?” Merlin Questioned

“Yeah I know crazy coincidence right, it’s what drew me to here in the first place ” Arthur replied

”yeah not many places with the names Albion” he said with a chuckle

They started walking down of the trails for a bit going down some beautiful paths. Merlin couldn’t help but think he had no idea there was such a large and beautiful natural area this close to London. They were chatting away merlin was asking Arthur all about why his week was so long and when Arthur asked told him about how poorly his writing is going for what he was expecting.

“I know we established this many years ago but you really don’t have any coordination do you?” Merlin remarked with a little giggle as he caught Arthur and keeping him up stable for like the 4th time on their hike.

”I guess not” Arthur replied looking at Merlin with biggest ear to ear grin, the truth is though when he wasn’t actually thinking hard about what he was doing he had quite good coordination. They continued on for quite a while, talking about all they saw stopping every now and then to actually take in some of breathtaking beauty and the colours of the nature around them. when they reached an opening that was so pretty they wanted to stay for awhile Arthur broke the silence that was causes by this beauty.

”Merlin do you want to stop and eat something I Packed us some Lunch, I figured we would get hungry?” Arthur asked 

“yeah its so pretty here it would be nice to stop, thanks for packing food, guess I’m just not that smart.” Merlin replied with a smile

”well we knew that didn’t we” Arthur said while starting to unpack the food. Merlin then gave him a playful punch on the arm.

”hey would you look at that we are not in the car anymore” merlin said with a cheeky shrug and then two seconds later Arthur launch himself at Merlin pinning him to the ground with after few seconds merlin surrendering. With his heart still beating hundred beats per minute and no idea why Merlin helped Arthur finish setting up the area. While they ate they were Chatting, laughing and at some point they had both laid down to watch the sun come though the beautiful tree lines and stare at colours that come off the the trees. It was only when they notice the sun was starting to set that they decided to pack up and start to turn to back. which of course took much longer than anticipated as Arthur kept falling with Merlin catching him everytime like he could sense when Arthur was going to fall. Once they got back to car they decided it was going to be late by the time they got back so they should stop for food and after a lot of teasing from Arthur after Merlin said that he want to stop at McDonald’s they ate. And a little while later They arrived back at Albion street.

”Hey are you going to the museum exhibit Leon’s ask to all go to the opening of tomorrow?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

“I think so yeah are you?” Merlin replied.

”Yeah gives me something to do, gets me out the house.” Arthur stated.” Do you want to travel together better that travelling alone isn’t it?” He added

”defiantly sounds great, I’ll see you again tomorrow then Dollop-head” Merlin exclaimed

”see tomorrow clot-pole” Arthur replied.

Again they parted on an embrace that had a deeper meaning than either of then realised and both of then with butterflies that either of could explain or acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading this hope it was ok.  
> Just thought I would clarify Albion national national park of course does not exist as far as I am a where it is made up for the purposes of this fic their might actually be a Albion street but not sure i probably made that up to anyway thank you again so much.


	5. Museum on a Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting museum visit on Sunday sounds perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope all is well hope you like this chapter but i have a feeling you are going to like my next chapter a bit more which will hopefully be soon =)

After their previous adventures the day before Merlin and Arthur were once again meeting to go to their friends museum. Merlin was running a bit ate and Arthur had gone over to Merlins to see what the hold up was. When Arthur went in he couldn’t believe the sheer anarchy before his eyes, the other mans flat was so messy yet it looked like there was actually some form of order to tit. He couldn’t help but notice the bin underneath the desk full of crumpled up paper which he assumed were ideas his friend wanted to try writing to see if they worked before actually typing them up. A smile drew across his face when he saw they picture of all the knights from a couple of years back, he missed them so much and was so looking forward to seeing them today.

“Hurry up clot-pole we are going to be late because of your girlish habits” Arthur called up to merlin.

“Don’t be such prat I’m coming I just needed to find my Oyster card” a yell came from Merlin as he started to make his way through.

“Typical you, you would lose your head if it weren’t screwed on” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

“Again prat, now let’s leave before Leon kills us for being late.” Merlin said pushing Arthur towards the door.

As they walked towards the tube station merlin couldn’t help but realise how strange that interaction just felt but how normal it felt at the same time. Merlin thought it kinda felt like Arthur was picking him up for a date but 1 - it most defiantly was not a date and 2 - it was Arthur one of his oldest friends it was probably just a sense of familiarity with him - it didn’t mean any thing - did it? He tried to push the thoughts way out of his mind as he swiped his oyster and followed Arthur down the stairs to the platform. It took them a while to get to the museum as Arthur kept getting them lost and Merlin had to step in take over navigating but in the end they got their with just a few minutes to spare.

”well would you look who finally decided to show up it’s dumb and dumber” Gwaine announced as he saw Arthur and merlin come in. 

“hey I’ll take that if I can can be dumb not dumber” Merlin said chuckling. 

“thanks for coming guys. Wait did you guys come together? Leon asked

“NO!” They both said Simultaneously “no not like that obviously you guys know I moved to London a few weeks a go well recently figured that I moved to Arthurs street. So we traveled here together.” Merlin continued.

“Ahh that makes sense that’s awesome” Gwen said with her arm linked in her husbands 

“anyway I’m ready to see some old stuff Leon you leading the way” Elyan said looking at leon.

”of course, again thank you so much guys I can’t believe you are all here.

”I think I speak for all the Knights when I say we wouldn’t miss it.” Morgana said. Leon gave her a grateful look before he started to walk and start to give them the tour. Merlin and Arthur were at the back of the group.

Arthur in a register so that only Merlin could here said “hey I just wanted to clarify and apologise I didn’t mean to dismiss Leon earlier like it would the worst thing in the world.”

”Arthur pendragon are you flirting with me?” Merlin said internally screaming that he actually said that out loud. 

“W-w-what N-o” Arthur stammered

“chill out Dollop-head I’m just fucking with you - no no not fucking with you” Merlins internal struggle now starting to show on his face “what I mean is I should be apologising to you to as well we did say it at the same time” he added with a little chuckle.

“Now who’s the one who needs to take a chill pill” Arthur whispered back both of them broke out in a little giggle which apparently was loud enough to earn nudge from Morgana which made them giggle a little more until she gave them a look that silenced both of them on the spot.

Even though it was a particular exhibit that was opening that Leon had invited them to see but because they hadn’t really been round the museum before Leon took them on a full. Taking them through all the different sections Roman, Egyptian, even a modern section spouting off all the knowledge he could about each and every artefact they wanted him to until they reached the Medieval section. Merlin of course first got distracted by all the books he loved medieval literature it was one his favourite to study a university, he got so distracted that it took a punch in the arm from Arthur to realise that Leon wanted to now show us the actual exhibit that was opening.

”so this what i thought you guys would love to come and see and by your faces I see I was right” Leon said with the rest of the Knights stood in awe looking on, in the case in front of them stood a tall wooden staff with a crystal clear orb sat on the top as well as a the biggest most majestic sword any of had seen. Leon continued to explain “they were excavated a month or so ago form the ruins of a castle it was said that this is sword and staff of and medieval king and his court sorcerer, who’s destiny’s are so intertwined they are due to be at each others side in every life they live. Of course we can’t prove any of that or even that the staff was magic but it’s clear to see that the sword belonged to a king of some form we are just not sure who.”

still all gobsmacked Merlin was the first to speak “whoah that alls just Woah”

Arthur was next “agreed”

“that’s just pure awesomeness” Percival said next. A Little while later after they all stared at the staff and sword for like another five minutes they all started to make their way out of the museum. It was decided as well that because it was not often all the Knights were together they all would all go to dinner. They went for a cheeky Nando’s of course.

“We should do much more together” Gwen said as they were almost finishing up their meals

“defiantly we don’t see each other enough” Elyan said “hey don’t see my sister enough let alone you guys” he added looking towards Gwen 

“we will find something to do soon together soon, I’m sure of it.” Lancelot added.

Once they had all finished they said their goodbyes and separated as a group. Arthur and merlin made their way back to Albion street chatting and Merlin nearly wetting himself laughing at the irony when Arthur stacked it into the tube just as the announcer said ‘mind the gap’.

”thanks its has been an awesome weekend definitely breaking up my boring weeks.” Arthur said as they turned the corner on to Albion street.

”yeah thank you I have obviously been going stir crazy with this writers block so hopefully helped me to. We should see if we could do something again at some point soon” Merlin exclaimed.

”defiantly that would be awesome I’ll text you soon, have a good rest of your evening” Arthur replied

“you too” merlin said as he turned to leave with both just separating with an unspoken thing of not wanting to repeat the ‘mistakes’ of Their last partings particularly with the awkwardness of earlier conversations. 


	6. The pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day at the office and a night at the pub best combination. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this one I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while now but had to set the story first. Hope i did it justice please let me know if i can improve it in any way. =}

It was the next Friday it had been a fairly uneventful week Arthur had been so swamped with work he didn’t really have time to try and arrange to do something with Merlin. Which obviously both were disappointed at but Merlin was also busy, the weekend had helped his writers block and he had managed to Continue to write a couple of chapters and got into quite a nice routine over the week.

“You will have to give that order yourself or even better do it yourself” Arthur yelled as he walked away from the latest Argument with his farther. This one was different though Uther had asked Him to fire one of the most hard working, loyal employees he had ever seen, so obviously refused to do it and stormed out. He really needed blow off like so badly.

**Arthur - Hey I know it is short notice, but I don’t suppose you are free for a drink tonight. Had a really crap day at work?**

**Merlin - oh no I’m defiantly up for that, you can tell me all about. Just let me know where and when.**

**Arthur - you are a god send how about the Tavern pub round the corner from us at around 7:00?**

**Arthur - Is that alright?**

**Merlin - defiantly see you then =)**

Arthur couldn’t help but feel relieved that he had someone so close that he could vent to and started to calm down. He really struggled to get through what little of the day he had left.

* * *

A couple of hours later Arthur was leavening his office as fast as was humanly. Merlin didn’t do much the rest of the day and was just excited to see Arthur he also had to figure out where this pub so he won’t be late he was quite worried for Arthur.

At around 7 they both found each other inside the tavern. They ordered drinks and found a table near a window.

”hey do you want to order some food, presuming you haven’t eaten?” Merlin asked 

“absolutely I’m starving” Arthur replied so Merlin pulled out this phone to get the app for the pub to order. A little while later their pizza and garlic bread they ordered to share, which they also ordered with drinks arrived.

“So what made your day so crappy vent to me” Merlin asked with a concerned tone 

“It’s just my farther he is such an arsehole and it really aggravates me, like today he ordered me to fire a college who had been working for the company for many years, is hard working, and loyal to the bone for no good reason. Which it just made the whole day and office just crap” Arthur ranted

“Ah” merlin exclaimed

“he is just so pompous and well...” Arthur started 

“A prat” merlin interjected with a chuckle while taking another slice of pizza.

”no worse, yeah an arsehole, dickhead what ever name you can thick of he is it all at once” Arthur added

”so lots and lots of drinks tonight then yeah” said merlin while downing the rest of his drink as well.

”did you even need to state it” Arthur said after downing his own as well. They ordered many more drinks along with shots. Just as he was doing the last shot they ordered Merlin noticed a pool table across the room.

”Arthur I wonder if drunk me can beat you at pool I mean teenage me couldn’t?” Merlin said twisting Arthur towards the table.

“Only one way to see if you can hold on to your loser crown” Arthur said punching a pound into the table.

After they actually get a bit of coordination after both of them dropping the cue many times, it was as tight as it always was but after many drunken but impressive shots, many banter insults and many drinks later Arthur did end up winning as gracefully as ever.

”Ha even pissed I’m better than you” Arthur blurted with a playful punch to Merlins arm.

”ok fine I give in you are the king of pool. I concede sire” Merlin said in a mocking tone. All of a sudden a bell went.

“Wait what time is is that last call already?” Arthur Asked with a disappointed tone.

”holy crap it is, it is 11: 50” merlin exclaimed while pointing to his phone and showing it to Arthur. So after that they had one more drink and started to stumble home holding on to each other to attempt to keep from falling over, in the very stereo-typical drunken way which of course did not go well.They eventually made it to outside Arthur’s in one piece.

“Thanks for tonight, I guess I’ll see you around at some clot-pole” Arthur slurred out.

”yeah I’ll see you around Dollop-head” merlin said equally as slurred. Merlin grabs out for Arthur to pull him in for a very drunken hug, as they start to separate Arthur pulls Merlin back in a little and his lips crashes to Merlins pulling him into a slightly messy but very passionate and deep kiss. Before Merlin can realise what’s happening he is sinking in to the kiss.

”A-arthur W-what.” Merlin managed to breath out between kisses.

”Really not now” Arthur said barely moving his lips a Millimetre from Merlins both red in the face. Merlin then found himself doing as he was told and resumed the kissing that seemed like it would never end not that he did want it to ever stop. Before either of them could question or actually realise what was happening they were crashing into Arthur’s flat ripping the other clothes off and with headaches for tomorrow that neither would believe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hoping its not to smutty at the end this fic in general isn’t going to smutty as its my first fic. if you think i need to put a warning please let me know i just didn’t want to give it a way really but if its needed i will put one


	7. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hang over, texts and a park just what these two need the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you will like this one it took a lot longer than expect To get out sorry if you were waiting for it. Plus it is slightly longer I think these two needed more apparently.   
> I also think its just I’m hopefully getting in the swing of how to write-ish 🤣
> 
> No triggers as fair as I’m aware let me if you think other wise 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

The first thing Arthur could feel as his mind started to kick in again was a pounding that he thought his skull was going to explode. But that was nothing compared to how his head felt once he felt not only how much his body ached but that there was pressure on his out stretched arm the pressure of another persons back. He knew who it was but didn’t want to open his eyes for confirmation for like five minutes he just laid there wanting the bed to swallow him whole. **Ding** **Ding**. Arthur heard both of their phones go so he knew it must have been the the knights of the round table chat because as far as he was aware they were not in another chat together. Arthur finally built up the courage and starts to open his eyes, the brightness of the sun starting to enter the room hurt causing him to blink multiple times, he then noticed dark black hair brushing up against his cheek so softly it sort of tickled. He slowly pulled his arm out from underneath Merlin’s back a he didn’t want to wake him and for the awkwardness to start just yet and checked his phone he saw it wasn’t actually as early as he thought it was like 10am .

**Gwen - Hey guys don’t suppose your all free Lancelot and I want to convene an emergency meeting of the knights if your all available?**

All of a sudden the phone in his hand starts to buzz and merlins phone starts to buzz as well. 

**Gwaine - I’m free.**

**Morgana - free!**

**percival - always free 🤣**

**Elyan - anything for you sis.**

**leon - got something this evening but can do any point during the day if that’s alright?**

**Lancelot - you guys are amazing. What about you Merlin, Arthur?**

breathing in one of the deepest breaths he’s ever taken Arthur then started to reply.

**Arthur - yeah of course free.**

**Gwen - perfect just need to see if merlin is 🤣.**

Arthur was the panicking slightly and shoved merlin awake. Merlin of course did not wake up as peacefully as Arthur had he spluttered awake and stared at Arthur sat next to him. “Arthur what the fuck. Wait what the fuck!” Merlin exclaimed sitting bolt up right not really knowing what to do.

”first thing first check your phone” Arthur said with some force behind it. Merlin then grabbed his phone from his jacket that was on the floor and saw why Arthur wanted him to check his phone first.

**Merlin - yeah free as a bird.**

**Gwen - awesome, it’s such a nice day shall we all meet in Hyde park say around 1?**

**Percival - sounds perfect 👌**

**Morgana - yeah perfect see you all there.**

**Elyan - definitely see you there.**

**Gwaine - see you guys later then.**

**Merlin - can’t wait to see you all.**

**Leon - its gonna be so much fun**

**Arthur - looking forward to it 😁**

Merlin then was pulled back into reality, realised where he was and what had happened. “ermm” merlin started ”so we should probably talk about this huh?” Merlin finished off a little nervously while starting to get up and put something on not knowing what else to as well as feeling a little embarrassed.

“your probably right and we will soon but right now we should probably clean ourselves up and get ready to meet the knights” Arthur suggested while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion while still under the duvet but sat up.

“Yeah definitely we can talk about this later. Do you want to travel together or separately?” Merlin asked while pulling up his trousers.

“Erm.. probably the others will figure out somethings up if we don’t go together” Arthur turning red as he said it ” no not together not what I meant should not have said it like that. Fuck this is gonna be a problem” he then exclaimed.

”Its alright dollop-head we will figure it, but your right they will so lets travel together and we can talk later” merlin said trying to be reassuring and not letting his own fears show.

“definitely clot-pole I will see you around 12 then yeah?” Arthur said tentatively his eye not be able to fix on merlin.

”see you then I can see myself out” Merlin said putting hand up to stop Arthur from getting up. And with that he left Arthur in the bed with him pulling over his head still wanting the bed to swallow him whole.

* * *

A couple of hours later both Arthur and Merlin had shower, changed and eaten something as well as taken many tablets with both unable to take their minds off the events of last night. They met outside as usual. It was Arthur that broke the awkward silence that hung in the atmosphere as they started to walk. “I wonder what Gwen and Lancelot want to tell us must be pretty big to convene all the knights.” Arthur asked.

“Yeah must be, who knows but will be interesting to find out” Merlin replied. Most of their journey was done in silence a few remarks here and there but mostly a palpable silence. Before the knew it they had reached Hyde park and were once again the last to arrive.

“And again look who decided to finally grace us with their presence, you two have trouble getting out of bed did you, bit busy were you!” Gwaine joked as they came over and sat down. Both Arthur and Merlin just broke out into a nervous laughter looking at each other with a tentative expression.

“funny one you are, Gwaine” Arthur hissed at him. Luckily Gwen started talking before anything else could be said.

“Great now that you are all here we can start” she said with a big smile on her face and handing them each a little envelop. ”you can probably guess what this is but oh well, you can all open them on the count of 3.” She continued still grinning like a maniac.

”1...2...3...go” both Gwen and Lancelot said together. Then each of the Knights as instructed open the envelope each pulling out a black and white sonogram photo and each of their faces dropping one by one. Morgana was the first to speak.

”OMG your not are you tell me this is true” she exclaim in a bit of disbelief.

”Am I really gonna be an uncle” Elyan followed 

”of course its real and we of course would love for you all to be God parents when the time comes” Gwen replied. Then all of a sudden an eruption of “congratulations” and “of course”s as well as hugs and back slaps worked its way through the group.

The Knights then spent the rest of the the afternoon chatting, having fun and hearing all about the couples baby plans. Through out the afternoon Merlin and Arthur kept their distance as much as possible. At one point merlin announced the he was going to get coffee and asked if any one wanted one they all said yes including Arthur, when realising how much he would have to carry Gwen offered to help carry saying she also wanted to stretch her legs. When they had started walking and was far enough away from the group she turned to Merlin and said “right what’s going on with you and Arthur why are you two acting so weird around each other?”

“W-what do you mean we are not acting weird just as normal” merlin stammered making a very poor attempt at trying to hide the awkwardness.

”come on your my best friends do you really not think I could notice you two have barely looked at each other let alone speak to each other. Come you can tell me its not like you two screwed is it?” She asked. Merlins sharp turn of the head gave her all the answer she needed. “OMG you did didn’t you, you have to tell me how, when, why” she blurted out quite eagerly.

”ok fine yes, Arthur and I slept with each other last night. He had bad day at work we got pissed and ta da and no we haven’t talked about it yet we woke just as your texts were coming through, Arthur had to wake me up to reply. So we parted to get ready and haven’t mentioned it since so please no questions.” Merlin rambled out.

”ahh that explains the hysterical laughing at what Gwaine said you two were literally busy in bed together” she chuckled out.

”Haha not funny, careful or you’ll hurt the baby” he said sarcastically

”in all seriousness for what its worth its amazing and you two will talk it through and it will be fine.” Gwen said making contact with Merlins big green eyes to show her sincerity after that they had finally reached the coffee hut. 

Back at the group, Arthur and Morgana Had decided to walk to the toilets together before Merlin and Gwen got back with the coffee and it appears Morgana had the same idea as Gwen.

”so your my brother and I can always tell when something is wrong, so out with it you and Merlin slept together didn’t you” she said casually as it it wasn’t a big deal.

”you know what I’m not even gonna fight you on it. Yeah we did last night Dad was pissing me off, so we went out for drinks and it just sort of happened we haven’t really talked about it so that’s all I can tell you.” He said looking as if he had just been defeated by an enemy.

”I mean its not a shocker is it we both know you have had a thing for him since we were kids but never did anything because your an idiot, any way at least you got some now was he good” she said with a smirk on her face.

”NO there is no way I am talking about this with my sister No!” He exclaimed and with convenient timing the arrived at the toilets. They were making their way back and saw Gwen and merlin arriving at the same time and both Merlin and Arthur had both just realised what had happened to each other.

* * *

The group then separated a little while later with “goodbye”s being said every where and more “congratulations” directed towards the expecting couple. Merlin and Arthurs journey home was just as quite as it was on the way there until towards the end. 

”so did Gwen interrogate when you went to get coffees” Arthur asked as they turned onto Albion street.

”yeah gave up everything she’s good. What about Morgana I saw you two wondered off?” Merlin replied back

“defiantly girls don’t miss anything do they” Arthur said 

“clearly not” Merlin said shrugging his shoulders they then both let out a little giggle 

“listen I know we need to talk about it but I think we are both quite emotionally drained and hungover shall we meet at some point this week and talk it over.” Arthur said a bit nervously worried he would offend Merlin.

“Oh yes please definitely its way to much to to handle right now” Merlin blurted out and seeing the look in Arthur’s eye “no no not in a bad way as you said emotionally drained just worried I would say the wrong thing like just then” he spat out as fast as he could as to reassure Arthur.

”yeah I think we both need some sleep but I will text you” Arthur said starting to grin

“Absolutely I’ll see you soon” Merlin replied

They unconsciously decided to for what at first was a very awkward embrace but then they both sank a bit to deep into it, on parting once again Arthur pulled Merlin into a deep and passionate kiss before he could do anything about it. Arthur broke off and then said in a low soft register with his head against Merlins “ I just wanted to do that once sober” and before Merlin could reply they parted ways both afraid to acknowledge what just happened. 


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean does it need more explaining that the title.🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here’s the next chapter i really hope you like it. I know it is quite a important chapter so hope i did it justice.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks it makes me happy to know people like it 😊

It has been a week since Merlin and Arthur had spoken it had been one of the longest weeks of their lives. Arthur had nothing but the tedium of work to distract him he made the decision not to speak to his farther for a while he was too angry, Also made it clear to everyone in the office that he is not his farther and did not support his decision to sack one of the most loved workers in the office. Merlin however had one of his most productive week in ages, everything all the love, nervousness and angst he had felt over the past few week he was able to pour it all into his writing and pretty much finish his book all he had to do left was to end it and polish it up, but now he was at the end and re-reading everything he has already written he got very unsure about how he wanted to end it and got a major case of writers block again but this time it was more existential. Merlin had given thought to texting Arthur but chickened out, it was the same with Arthur until Morgana stepped in.

**Morgana - so brother dear, hows things have you and Merls talked yet or have you both been idiots?**

Arthur let out a massive sigh when he saw this text while he was having a coffee but reluctantly replied.

**Arthur - I believe by your definition we are idiots, no we haven’t spoken at all since last Saturday.**

**Morgana - oh for Gods sake really why not?**

**Arthur - well I have been really busy with work and I guess a very big chicken, I think it might be the same for merlin as well.**

**Morgana - for two smart men you can be such dumbarses. Text him NOW before you make me drive all they way over there and slap you both in the head.**

**Arthur - Finnnneee, I’ll speak to you later.😊**

Arthur was hesitant at first but then relised it wouldn’t do any good sitting on it and it was now the weekend so he had nothing to do and would most likely sit around just thinking about it. So with a deep breath in he text Merlin.

**Arthur - Hey presuming like me you have been scared to text but I think it’s probably time we had that talk huh?**

Merlin was at at his desk not writing when he got Arthur’s text that sent butterflies to his stomach.

**Merlin - yeah normally I’m not scared of much but when it comes to you I’m such a w** **imp, but yeah can’t avoid it forever can we.**

**Arthur - exactly I was thinking I don’t know if your free tonight but if your free you can come over, we can get some food and talk ?**

**Merlin - like a date ?**

**Arthur - well I guess that’s what we can figure out tonight whether it is just two friends having dinner together and hanging out or if it is a date.**

**Merlin - yeah sounds great I will see you tonight then.**

**Arthur - I will see you tonight around 7.**

Neither of them had realised they were holding their breath until they put their phone down and exhaled one of the largest breath in their lives, it was was fairly Simultaneously but from different locations.

* * *

A few hours later Merlin after much time spent getting ready not really knowing how to dress, Merlin was stood at his front door about to leave almost paralysed with fear. He kept repeating to him self _don’t be such a coward Merlin,_ it was only at about the 25th time of repeating it did he actually reach for the handle and opened the door. It took him longer than usual to walk to Arthur’s and another ten times of repeating before he pressed the door bell. Arthur opened the door shyly but with a massive smile. “hey there, how you been Clot-pole?” Arthur said gesturing for him to come inside, with a look that said _thank you for breaking the ice_ from Merlin and a look back from Arthur that said _of course_ Merlin started move inside 

“Yeah not to bad almost finished my book, what about you dollop-head?” Merlin replied feeling a bit more relaxed but still a bit tentative.

”good works been crap but what can you do. Do you want order some food?” Arthur said changing the subject quite quickly as he didn’t really wanna talk about work or the guilt he has been feeling every night for not texting Merlin. Once they had decided and ordered their Chinese food they started to get the table ready and grab plates, Merlin was charged to pour them drinks they caught each others gaze every now and then and making small talk. They had finished and sat down while waiting, Arthur couldn’t help but notice just how nervous Merlin was, he was faced away not wanting to look at him, his body language was always quite closed. When they sat across from each other at the table Arthur took Merlins shakey hands that were resting on the table into his, which sent shock waves though both of their hands right up to their brains. It took Arthur a moment to remember what he was doing but he did.

“Merlin look at me.” Arthur paused to allow him to do so. “First thing that needs to be said tonight is no matter what happens this evening we will always be best friends ok nothing is change that” Arthur continued hoping this might settle Merlin a bit.

Merlins not sure what it is whether Arthurs hands, the eye contact or his words but Merlin starts to feel like a weight is being lifted from his chest. “thank you it was most fear of tonight that I would lose you completely and I really don’t want that.” Merlin said in a solum yet thankful tone after that they sit there in silence staring at each other yet it wasn’t uncomfortable because it was purposeful, but the moment was broken then the doorbell rang out they set out the food and began to dig in. They made some small talk and bantered while eating until they came full circle and it was time to discuss the big stuff.

“I wanna be brave for once tonight. I wanna start by stating the only thing I regret about that night is that we both were too drunk to properly enjoy the moment” Merlin stated the confidence he had been trying to get all evening brimming

“Defiantly but then maybe if we wasn’t that drunk it wouldn’t have happen so I don’t know about you but I’m happy” Arthurs said smiling 

“I never thought of it like thought of it like that maybe the universe saw something we didn’t and gave us helping hand” Merlin said amazed.

”my go now” Arthur stated “I gonna say some thing to you I have never said before your amazing I have adored everything about you since we were younger but I never thought much of it as you were my best friend you would never go for me, but now well I think...” he paused and took a big gulp all the way through his throat “yeah now I think I’m in love you Merlin Emrys” Arthur finished.

He took a massive breath as he pretty much didn’t breathe during his declaration. Merlin just looked at him like he had just ripped off a plaster as fast as he could he started to open this mouth but was stopped by Arthur finger. “No don’t say a thing right this second take a few minutes to process your thoughts I’m gonna wash up and put the rest of the food in the fridge you can speak when I come back.” And with a nod of affirmation from Merllin Arthur took their bowls and the pots that still had food over to side and started to sort them. Merlin just sat and watched him Lost in his own thoughts about the man before him. About 10 minutes later despite what Arthur said Merlin walked over to the sink where Arthur stood and grabbed a towel and started to dry some of the stuff up.

“Arthur why me? You could have any one you wanted your gorgeous, fairly rich and so kind why you give me your love a broke rubbish writer?” Merlin asked hesitantly like it might change his mind.

”I mean one your amazing writer and money doesn’t matter to me. Two You were ways there for me even after my mum died you were the first one to call and then come over. Everything you do is born of such a kindness as well, your so talented and your not so bad looking yourself. But yeah how could I possible love you!” Arthur finished with a sarcastic tone while continuing to absent Mind-idly wash dishes. Merlin just looked gobsmacked it took a minute to compose himself.

”Arthur I think I’m in love with you too” Merlin said quite softly and calmly as if its the only thing he’s been sure of all night. It was now Arthurs turn to look gobsmacked and took him a minute to digest what had just been. “or at least I would if you weren’t such a Dollop-head” Merlin said with a smirk on his face when he saw Arthur had come to his senses. Arthur then splashed water Merlin from the sink in a playful retaliation drenching him. “you prat that was uncalled for” Merlin said with a massive grin and reaching over to sink splashing water up at Arthur drenching him as well, he then of course step right back to avoid further retaliation.

“Seriously though?” Arthur asked in a low tone while putting the last dish on the rack and turning round to face Merlin.

”I’m seriously in love you Arthur pendragon” Merlin said closing the gap and putting his hands round Arthurs waist.

“I love you too” Arthur said pulling Merlin closer by his wet t-shirt into a kiss so long and deep they lost them selves in each other. They eventually broke part and merlin broke the silence of their gaze.

”Is that now after the whole week stressing my mind out about it all” Merlin said almost confused still in Arthurs arms.

”I think it might be it almost seems a bit anticlimactic.” Arthur replied almost just as confused but moving his hand up to run it into Merlins hair.

”Yeah but probably because it was long time coming” Merlin said pulling Arthur in to place a kiss on his lips.

”Absolutely, however I’ll tell something that’s not a long time coming us getting out of these wet clothes, what do say we move this evening into the bedroom” Arthur said with a grin on his face tugging at merlins t-shirt. Just like that all talking was finished for the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first chapter hope you enjoyed it.  
> The plot will obviously get better as it goes on and I do apologise as I said it is my first fic so bare with me.


End file.
